


【授翻】【鹿犬】Serious Relationship by Farah2002

by Brolin_transatlanticism



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Oblivious, Romance, Running Away, Slash, Starbucks, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 鹿犬
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolin_transatlanticism/pseuds/Brolin_transatlanticism
Summary: James想要和Sirius开展一段严肃认真的关系，但是不知道该怎样不用言语地表达他的感情。





	【授翻】【鹿犬】Serious Relationship by Farah2002

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Serious Relationship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297562) by [Farah2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah2002/pseuds/Farah2002). 



> 译者：阳光轻笑

 

James非常肯定他没有爱上Sirius。 _还没有_ 。现在还不算太晚。但是，他可以预见到自己很快就会爱上这个男孩。

有时候他坐在教室里，太无聊了不想集中注意力听课，于是他就开始盯着Sirius看。他非常确定Sirius并没有注意到。就算Sirius注意到了，他也绝对不会承认。有时候他会突然想要去亲吻Sirius，哪怕他们正在魁地奇球场里，或者是在礼堂中，或者正在教室公共休息室图书馆学习的时候，又或者是在宿舍里。

James乐意认为只要他想，他就能随时停下来。他能停下来的。这就像是吸烟一样。如果他努力了他就一定能停得下来，但是重点是，谁想停下来呢。Sirius对他来说就像是那些容易成瘾的东西之一。但他觉得，如果他不现在就让自己停下来的话，他就会越陷越深，到时候他就再也没法阻止自己了。这有点太过了。他想试着停下来。但他每一次想要停下来的努力都在他看到Sirius冲着他笑，哪怕那是一个不怀好意的笑，或者就只是瞥向他的那个瞬间消失得无影无踪了。

当他终于承认了这个事实的时候，他意识到这已经来不及了。

                                                                                          

————————————————————

 

坐在桌子底下也挺好的。当James还是个孩子的时候，每次他妈妈试着劝他吃一些健康的东西的时候，他都喜欢这样藏在桌子下面。

“James？”他听到Sirius在叫他，低声咒骂了一声。这该死的宇宙就不能让他好好窝在这里呆一会儿。

“哇哦，这可真是个藏身的好地方。”Sirius喃喃道，然后也蹲下来缩在了桌子底下。

“你怎么找到我的？”James恼火地问，因为在他来图书馆之前，他确认过自己是带着活点地图的。

“Elvendork看见你过来了。”Sirius得意地笑着回答他。

“我恨那只该死的猫。”James说。

“所以我们现在是要一直在这里不舒服地坐着，还是你现在就开始发你的牢骚？”Sirius问道。

James咯咯笑了起来，随后哀怨地叹了口气，然后才开始了他的咆哮。

“我带他们训练了好几个星期他们也没打赢这场比赛，如果这只是一个人的错的话我倒是能理解，但是整个该死的球队都打得像他们第一次骑扫帚似的。你看到他们飞得有多糟糕了吗？”

“简直糟透了。”Sirius点头同意道。

“而且飞贼就在Olivia面前了她都没看见，还有……”

James又花了65分钟才足以冷静到能回到公共休息室并对整个球队发火。在那之后他感觉好多了。Sirius能听着他痛骂他的球队真的太好了，所以那天晚上James睡前在Sirius的书包里放了一支糖羽毛笔。

 

————————————————————

 

“想出去走走吗？”James在地板上问道，他几乎倒立着半躺半坐在地板上，他的腿伸在沙发上，头躺在地板上。

“去哪？”Sirius从他的填字游戏中抬起头来问他。

“我也不知道，”James说。梅林在上，他现在太无聊了，而这在Sirius在他身边的时候从未发生过，但是这里也没有鼻涕精或者Norris夫人来让他施咒。Peter正在西班牙和家人度假，Remus因为满月的关系也不能过来。

Sirius自从到了这里之后就没说过什么，除了“ _我离家出走了，还被除名了，我可以呆在你家吗？_ ”在那之后他一连睡了两天。已经过去两周了，他也没有对此说过什么。James此时没有特别担忧，就只是关心而已，因为对于Sirius来说，在他跟他母亲说过话或者见过面后，变得沉默寡言且闷闷不乐是很正常的情况。但是据James所知，他们之前没有哪次争吵能严重到让Sirius离家出走的地步。

“大脚板？……”James试着说些什么。

“嗯？”Sirius疑问地哼了一声，没有抬头去看James。

“……没什么。”James打住了自己。他看了一眼报纸，发现Sirius其实并没有在做填字游戏，他就只是在盯着报纸发呆。等Sirius准备好的时候，他会告诉他的。

 

————————————————————

 

James是一个非常有耐心的人，但是现在他必须做点什么了。他决定要去做一件他发誓这辈子绝对不会去做的事。他要给Sirius看他无比尴尬的小时候的照片，自从他明白了什么是尴尬之后他就把这些照片藏起来了。Sirius现在真的需要些什么来笑一笑了。

他没有敲门就直接进入了Sirius的房间。Sirius坐在床上看着窗外，自从他来了这里之后他就经常是这个状态，他甚至都没注意到James进来了。James叹了口气，然后跳上了床坐在Sirius身边。Sirius条件反射地缩了下身子然后才注意到身边的人是James。

他轻声问道：“你在这干嘛呢，尖头叉子？”

“你绝对不会相信我刚刚找到了什么，”James兴奋地说着，然后把一本相册扔在了Sirius的腿上。

“那你找到了什么？”Sirius问，嘴角轻轻上扬了起来。

“我小时候的照片。”James回答说。Sirius看了他一会儿然后大笑了起来。

“这又有什么了不起的？”Sirius问道。

“你，Sirius Black，将会成为地球上唯一一个活着的被允许看这本相册的人。”James回答说，表现得不错。

“为什么这么说，谢谢你了。”Sirius说，脸上展开了一个大大的笑容，然后打开了相册。James闭上了眼睛，准备好接受他这辈子最尴尬的时刻。

“嗷你太可爱了。”Sirius看着第一张照片说。

“这个不是我。”James含糊着说。

“什么？”Sirius问道，睁大眼睛仔细地看着这张照片。

“我是站在这个婴儿旁边的那个，这个是Marls，穿裙子的那个才是我。”James说，Sirius爆发出了一阵大笑。能够让Sirius重新笑起来，这让James觉得非常有成就感。

“那这张照片里面你又在搞什么鬼呢？”Sirius指着另一张照片问，仍然在咧着嘴笑，照片上的James脸上带着他最认真的表情坐在那里。

“我妈妈说如果我能保持安静地一动不动地坐在那里几个小时，我就能变成墙上的一幅画。我在那里坐了三个小时，直到我不得不去上厕所。我爸爸在我跑去卫生间之前拍下了这张照片。”

Sirius再次爆笑出来。他的脸颊开始泛红，最后眼底也终于带上了欢乐。James也加入了他一起大笑。他们继续看着相册笑了一个小时，然后Potter夫人走进了房间。

“James，Sirius，现在已经很晚了，你们两个应该去睡觉了，James快回你的房间去。”Potter夫人说。James的视线从他妈妈扫到了Sirius，然后才开口说话。

“我今晚就睡在这了。”James说得就好像他三个星期都没有开口说过话一样。

“我不介意的Potter夫人。”Sirius在Potter夫人能开口反驳之前说道。

“好吧。但是尽快去睡觉。”她说，然后关上门走了出去。

Sirius把相册放在了床头桌上，仍然在笑个不停。James用魔杖关了灯，然后和Sirius一起钻进了被单下。

“James。”Sirius说道。James转身面对着他，然后Sirius的嘴唇撞向了他的。“谢谢。”他在接吻的间隙轻声说着。James的一只手埋进了他的头发里，另一只手揽在Sirius的腰间把他拉得更近了。

“谢谢你，你知道的，为了……为了所有这些。”Sirius轻声说着，轻轻退出了这个吻。从另一个男孩口中听到这些未免有些奇怪，而且不是基于他书包里的巧克力蛙，或者深夜的魁地奇训练，或者随意的拥抱和缠绵的轻抚。

“我知道。”他说，伸出双臂紧紧地搂住了他。Sirius笑了，他把头埋进了James的颈弯处，试着陷入睡眠。

 

————————————————————

 

James看着那边正在和Sirius调情的Mary。而且不，他才没有嫉妒呢。这就太可笑了。那如果她占据了Sirius的注意力两分钟呢，操她的，James已经占据了Sirius的注意力整整六年了。就算是今天公共休息室里喧闹的派对也没有分散他的注意力。他需要更多酒精。

他又喝了两瓶火焰威士忌。Sirius仍然在和Mary跳舞。他看见一团红色向他走了过来。他揉了揉眼睛，哦，是Evans。他曾在五年级的时候疯狂地迷恋上了她。比起其他的来说现在这更像是一个玩笑了。掠夺者用这个来取笑他，模仿Evans又一次拒绝他的样子，然后一起大笑。

“嘿Evans，你愿意和我出去约会吗？”他问道。就如期待中的那样，她大声喊了回来。

“不，就算地狱结冰了我也不会和你约会。”她说，然后直奔女生宿舍而去。这成功地吸引了Sirius的注意力，他悄声对Mary说了些什么然后向James走了过来。

“起来吧醉鬼，该回去睡觉了。”Sirius说着，一边把他的胳膊架在自己的肩膀上。

“别叫我醉鬼。”James说，努力在他们上楼梯的时候保持平衡。

“都听你的，醉鬼。”Sirius说。

James什么也没再说，但是当他们到了床上的时候，James把Sirius拉了过来然后吻住了他。Sirius惊讶的哼了一声然后回吻了他。

James非常肯定如果他明天需要什么借口的话，他现在已经足够醉了。

但问题是他根本他妈的不需要借口。他们从来没谈过这个，从没说出来过。一开始他觉得这没什么问题。不仅仅是没什么问题，他甚至对此感到开心。这很容易也很自然，感觉很好，完全说得通——如果不去深刻思考的话。但是现在他们都不用假装喝醉了才跟对方做爱。

现在他想用语言说清楚。这样他们之间就不再是一个令人困惑又不清不楚的关系了。他想要他们之间的关系变成真的。他不想和别人在一起，也不想看见Sirius和别人在一起。他想要自己生命中操蛋的每一秒钟都和Sirius在一起，但是他不知道该怎样说出来，怎样用语言表达清楚但又不会太过。如果这不是Sirius想要的呢？如果他只是为了James所以同意和他在一起，但是之后又后悔了呢？或者如果他只是不这么觉得呢？那James就会连他们现在所拥有的一切都要失去了。

所以他想要尽可能地留住他们之间的一切，时间越长越好，努力用行动表达那些他无法说出口的话。

 

————————————————————

 

“你就非得制造这么多悬念吗？”Sirius问，他的眼睛用一块黑布蒙住了。James牵着他的手引着他进入了Potter家的后院。

“是的。”他咧嘴笑着回答说。“Sirius Padfoot Black，你马上就要见到你的灵魂伴侣了。”

“如果我睁开眼睛发现那是你，我就要揍你了James。”Sirius说。

James轻声笑了起来然后解开了蒙住Sirius眼睛的布料。Sirius以James得到了自己的飞天扫帚的时候同样兴奋的眼神看着面前的摩托车。他几次张开了嘴，但是什么都说不出来。

“我不确定这是不是你想要的那台摩托，但是我……”

这个句子剩下的部分再也没有机会从James口中说出来，因为Sirius正用双手捧着他的脸，同时深深地吻住了他。

“——唔，”一声呻吟从James口中溢了出来，完全是不由自主的。在James努力想要回吻他但是却在Sirius过于热情的亲吻中败下阵来之后，他轻轻推开了Sirius，脸上还挂着一个大到能把脸撕裂的傻笑。“在我们必须回学校之前，你只有一个小时的时间。”

“我爱你，”Sirius狂热地低语道，然后给了他另一个简短的吻。

James努力不去想太多。掠夺者比他们愿意承认的更经常地表达他们对彼此的爱。这不一定就是他想的那个意思。James的脸颊有些微微变粉了。

“生日快乐，”他悄声回复道，然后又给了他一个吻。

 

————————————————————

 

“你真的准备搬出去住吗？”James问，他的头枕在Sirius的腿上，他吸了一口烟，然后把烟递给了Sirius。

“是啊。”Sirius回答说。他空闲的那只手开始在James的发间游走。“你为什么这么不开心呢，说得就好像你不会花一半的时间呆在那里似的。”

“但是这不一样。”James非常情绪化地说。

“但是我不能永远呆在你父母家啊。”Sirius说，把烟递回给了James。

“只要你想就可以的。”James说。Sirius哼了一声。

“不，我是说真的（really I am serious）。”他说，然后在Sirius准备开口说个双关的笑话的时候立刻说道，“打住。”他继续说，“而且就算你想结婚的话，你也可以和我结婚。你有你的摩托车，我有我的扫帚。我们之后可以收养一些小猫小狗。听起来像一个完美的婚姻。”

“是啊，就算我们结婚了我们也要继续和你的父母住在一起，不是吗？”Sirius窃笑着问道。他从James手中接过了烟，深深地吸了一口。

“当然了。我父母不会介意的。”James回答。他已经不再执着于想清楚应该说什么以及怎样去说了。开个玩笑总是一个很好用的应对机制。等问题出现的时候他再去解决吧。

 

————————————————————

 

“你觉得我们会变成那种‘一对儿’吗？”James躺在Sirius的床上问道。Sirius没有停下来打包他和James的东西。

“我觉得我们简直不能更‘一对儿’了James，”Sirius说着，把他们的书装进了一个行李箱中，衣服放进另一个箱子里，“或者说你现在想用爱称了？”

“不是，我是说，就像……就像一段严肃认真的关系，就像恋人之间的关系。”他试着去解释。

“我们不就在一段严肃认真的关系中么，”Sirius说，微微皱了一下眉。

“什么？我们是吗？”James迅速坐了起来，“真的？”

“James，亲爱的，你现在说的这些根本没有意义。”Sirius说。

“当我没说。”James说，脸上露出了一个傻里傻气的笑容。

 

 

-End-


End file.
